


a look at carrie acting different from 4 other perspectives

by supernxva23



Series: more than meets the eye (breathe, carrie, breathe) [8]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: 4+1, Carrie Wilson Redemption, Flynn is the friend we all deserve, Luke finds out carrie is more than who she seems to be, Rated T for language, but julie flynn and carrie are triple threat, carrie wilson redemption train choo choo, fight me, flynn takes a chance, four outside perspectives of carrie changing, julie and flynn are double trouble, julie is happy to have carrie back, julie molina is the mom friend, named one the the dirty candy girls Nancy, now have julie and carrie dancing around, people noticing the change in carrie, too invested teacher, we've got carrie dancing alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26810752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernxva23/pseuds/supernxva23
Summary: Carrie through 4 other people's perspectives--Finished!!
Relationships: Carrie Wilson & Dirty Candy, Carrie Wilson & Luke Patterson, Flynn & Carrie Wilson, Julie Molina & Carrie Wilson, Julie Molina & Flynn & Carrie Wilson
Series: more than meets the eye (breathe, carrie, breathe) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938343
Comments: 6
Kudos: 133





	1. Nancy

**_Nancy_ **

Carrie’s being nice. But like, _really_ nice. She’s been genuinely complimenting her and the girls during rehearsal. Normally she’d work them to the bone, always telling them to do better. The first time Carrie had found her sat outside the dance studio before rehearsal, crying over her parents fighting, and told her to get over it and get herself together. 

But now, when she was there again, crying, a half hour early to practice and once again sitting in front of the studio, she doesn’t hear Carrie walk up to her. She tries to wipe away her tears before Carrie can comment on them, but this time, Carrie stops and sits next to her. 

Nancy is confused, thinking she’ll get chewed out by her this time, but the strangest thing happens. Carrie holds out her hand, palm facing up, and waits. Nancy hesitates before bring her own hand to meet Carrie’s, their fingers intertwining as she squeezes her hand hard and for the next 30 minutes, Carrie holds her hand while Nancy cries fade into sniffles. She watches as Carrie stands and offers a hand to help her up.

Once they’re both standing, Carrie looks her in the eye and tells her she’s gonna be okay. The way she says it, the sincerity that comes with it, makes Nancy believe it. She doesn’t know what changed between this time and the last, but she could get used to this Carrie. 


	2. Mrs. Harrison

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> little short one

_Mrs. Harrison_ -

She tries not to involve herself in her student’s lives. But they’re her students, she can’t help but care. When Julie Molina stopped playing piano and singing it was a sad day, sad week, month, and turned into a year. She tried to look out for her, encourage her to play again, but Julie was on auto-pilot.

Carrie Wilson and her insults definitely weren't helping. She tried to keep her classroom free of Carrie’s comments, trying to give Julie at least one safe space in school. Other students would whisper when she walked by, but no one voiced their thoughts like Carrie.

So when she sees Julie walk into class one day with Carrie by her side, she’s ready to protect. What stops her though, is that Julie’s laughing. With Carrie. They sit next to each other, bumping shoulders and smiling. It’s an odd sight, feeling like she’s wondered into an episode of the twilight zone.

She’s wary and keeps a watchful eye on the two, waiting for something to happen, but it doesn’t. And the next day, they sit together again, Julie in between Carrie and Flynn. Whatever led to this new Carrie, she doesn’t need to know. As long as Julie’s smiling, she’s okay with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i made her one of those too invested in students lives teachers but i had so many of them and i couldn't help it.


	3. Luke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> special appearance from luke's 1x01 plaid jacket

_**Luke** _

Julie didn’t tell the guys much about her past with Carrie, only that they used to be friends, then Carrie changed and Julie didn’t know why. So when Julie walked into the studio followed by a nervous looking Carrie, few days after the Orpheum performance, they were confused.

Julie had fixed them with a look that said ‘OUT NOW’ and so they went, but didn’t stray far, just right outside the studio. They weren’t listening, because they couldn’t really hear anything, they just were looking out for Julie. Some time passes and the doors open, Carrie walking out and a teary-eyed Julie standing in the doorway. 

She tells them that Carrie came to make amends and that they were gonna try and get to know each again. The boys trust Julie, of course they do, but that doesn’t mean they aren’t wary of Carrie. But one day, for one of them, that changes.

Luke was going back to the studio. Alex out with his skater boy and Reggie opting to hang around the beach a while longer, he ghosted in and found an unfamiliar sight. A lump of person on the couch makes him jump with a shriek. Walking towards it, he makes out Carrie’s face, looking red and flushed, like she’d been crying.

She’s asleep and shivers. She’s only got on shorts and a t-shirt, and i’s November and she’s out in the studio wearing pajamas. Luke doesn’t give it a second thought as he’s pulling off his long plaid gray jacket and lowering it onto the shaking girl.

Once it’s down, the sleeping girl huddles as much of herself under it as she can. Luke stays for a moment before poofing into the house, knowing Julie’s somewhere around there, eventually finding her in her room. Julie jumps as she spots him, ready to open her mouth to once again lecture him about boundaries before she sees Luke’s face. 

He must look concerned because she turns from annoyed to serious as she asks him what’s wrong. “There’s a…uhhh…did you know that Carries’ in the studio?” he asks. Julie’s confusion comes out as she answers, “No? I didn’t?”. “Well she is, she’s sleeping but it’s kinda cold out there and maybe you should you know, check on her and bring a blanket.” he tells her. 

Julie doesn’t hesitate before leaping out of bed to her closet, taking out an older used comforter and passing through Luke as she bolts out of her room and down the stairs, and out of the house. Luke pauses for a second before poofing to the studio just as Julie opens the doors. 

She walks slowly towards her, setting the blanket down and crouches in front of the sofa, gently shaking Carrie’s shoulder. Carrie stirs and reaches out her hand as soon as she sees Julie. “Sorry, i didn’t ask if i could be here…i just…couldn't be there, not today. I’m sorry.” Carrie whispers out. 

Luke has never heard Carrie sound so small before, and he doesn’t know what’s going on with her but it doesn’t stop the small ache he feels in his chest when he hears how pained she is.

Julie rises, taking the comforter and unfolding it to wrapping a part of it around herself as she sits next to carrie and puts the rest around her friend. She looks over to Luke, realizing he’s still there. Concern bleeds from him as he watches Carrie, wanting her to be okay. She finally catches his eye and smiles at him, ‘It’s okay, I got this. Thank you.’ she mouths, relief washing over her face.

And so, Luke nods and takes one last look at the girl he found, a new impression of her showing him that there’s more to a person than the surface, and poofs away, knowing that she’s safe in Julie’s arms. After seeing this girl that he thought he knew all he needed to , he’s glad that his assumptions about her weren’t right. 

As he walks to nowhere in particular, he’s glad that Julie got a friend back, but, he finds that he’s just as glad that Carrie’s got a friend too. He hopes maybe one day, he’ll actually get to meet her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love  
> for reader ref, in my hc carrie's mom left years ago in november so that's why the poor baby is sad.  
> julie is really the mom friend, change my mind  
> i really do see carrie reaction shots during stand tall once and write a whole redemption universe  
> love y'all  
> as always,
> 
> rose/nova


	4. Flynn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FLYNN BABY

_**Flynn** _

She doesn’t trust Carrie. Flynn thinks that Julie forgave and accepted her back into her life way too easily. And if there’s one thing Flynn does her best to do, it’s keeping her best friend from getting hurt again. So she side-eyes Carrie whenever she’s around, because sue her, she’s not gonna be so forgiving.

Carrie left Julie when she need her the most. Watching Julie grieve over her mom was heartbreaking, but watching her cry over the fact that her best friend since 1st grade didn’t come and see her made Flynn angry. Fuming when Carrie stopped replying to her texts about how she needed to be there for Julie, to help her best friend through a horrible tragedy.

Flynn doesn’t think she’ll ever be able to forgive Carrie for that. Now, she doesn’t know why Carries’ changed her tune and suddenly wans to be buddy-buddy with Jules. And sure, Julie has told Flynn more than once that she believes that Carrie’s apology and intentions are genuine, and that she can take Julie’s word for it and trust her even if she doesn’t trust Carrie. But Flynn will die on this hill, to protect her girl.

When the anniversary of Julie’s mom passing rolls around, Flynn races over to Julie’s house. Being held after school to help the new math teacher print out text copies, she’s a little flustered that she couldn’t be at her friends side sooner. Opening the studio doors, she’s surprised to find Julie on the sofa, her hand being held in Carrie’s, who sits next to her.

Julie sees Flynn and smiles as she reaches out her other hand for Flynn to take. She does, glancing at Carrie who seems uncomfortable now that Flynn has joined. Flynn takes the empty seat on Julie’s other side.

“We were just talking about my mom, reminiscing.” Julie tells her with glossy eyes and a sad smile. And with that, Julie, undoubtedly sensing the tension in the air between her two friends, leads them into a memory of her mom singing her lullabies.

Flynn goes next, and she tells of a time she remembers of her and Julie walking into the Molina kitchen and finding Julie’s mom readying ingredients to make cupcakes. The girls of course offer to help, which the woman happily accepts. It ends with flour and sugar covering all three of them, and a mess that would need an army to clean up. 

The clearest part that Flynn remembers is her laugh. Julie’s mom had such a bright laugh. When she says that aloud, both Julie and Carrie let out agreeing laughs as they sniff back sobs. Silence falling between the three as their laughs die down.

Then after the quiet starts to be too much, Carrie recalls a memory that includes Julie’s mom playing the piano softly as Julie and her lounged on the couch. The two of them just listening and being entranced by the music. The way Carrie talks about the memory, a sadness laced in the words that she seemed to almost choke on, and an honest love and affection for the woman they were remembering hits Flynn like a train.

After a while, Julie tells them she’s glad that they came, but she’ll be fine for the rest of the night. She all but pushes Carrie and Flynn out the studio doors. As the two near their bikes, Carrie speaks, “Flynn…” The girl looks up at her, “I’m sorry, for never texting you back.” Carrie says.

Flynn crosses her arms and gestures for her to go on. “I just, i thought Julie was okay, i mean, she had you and I thought that if she really needed me, then she’s reach out herself, you know? I know you don’t trust me, i get that, but Flynn, I love Julie. I’ve known her for forever. She was my best friend and I felt like we were growing apart, like she didn’t need me anymore. so I’m sorry i left her, and you. You both deserved a better friend. I hope you’ll see that I’m trying, Lynn. And even if you don’t, I’ll understand.” Carrie finishes.

Flynn drops her arms and sighs. She takes a deep breath and points at Carrie as she sternly says, “You got one shot. Okay? You are on _thin ice,_ Wilson _,_ you got it? _**Very thin**_. Hurt Julie like that again and you will regret it. Okay?” Carrie’s eyes widen and she nods.

Flynn smiles and turns, walking away while throwing some last words over her shoulder, “Good to have you back, Care.” And she can’t be sure, but Flynn thinks Carrie might be smiling. She’s taking a big chance, she thinks. But maybe, just maybe, Flynn might be coming around on the idea that people can change.

Well, who knows? Anything can happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flynn is the friend we all need.


	5. +1 Julie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stan julie molina

It’s kinda weird. Carrie and her are friends again, and if you told her months ago that this would happen, she wouldn’t have believed it. She can see clearly that Carries’ trying, but she’s still a work in progress. Julie finds that she’s more calm and collected when it’s just the two of them.

Carrie, when she’s around other people, has to stop her brick wall of bitchiness every time she opens her mouth. The guard she’s built up for over a year still takes time to break down. But Julie watches as she does her best. She knows that Flynn still isn’t Carrie’s biggest fan, but even she and Carrie have started, very slowly, mending their own friendship.

She’s happy, though. As much as she disliked the mean, sarcastic Carrie, it didn’t stop her from missing her Carrie. The Carrie she loved like a sister, the best friend she used to have.

It’s a Saturday night and both girls are working on homework, content in each other’s company. A soft study playlist made by Julie plays throughout the studio. She’d kicked the boys out, not ready to spill her secret to Carrie just yet. Sure, she wanted to, like, badly, but even though they were friends again, Julie didn’t want anything to ruin what they’ve built back up.

If she could just have the simple-ness of an unquestioning friendship a little longer, she would take it. Almost a year of rebuilding their relationship, this last month has had Julie thinking more and more about telling Carrie about her ghosts.

All this raw and open honesty from Carrie makes it harder for her to keep anything from her. Like the last time Carrie was over and Julie’s mouth opened before her brain,

_“Hey Carrie…” she said, “yeah?” Carrie replied. Then Julie realized what she was about to spit out and stumbled trying to redirect her thoughts. She was silent too long doing this, that Carrie’s head rose to look at her, “What’s up, Jule?” Julie broke out of her funk, “OH, uhhh…you, you’re umm, HAIR!! yeah, did you do something different with it? It looks great!!” she said, while on the inside, she cringed. Carrie was confused by how fast and flustered Julie’s question was, but still replied, “No? I haven’t done anything to it…are you okay?”. Julie steels herself before very convincingly saying, “Yes, yep, uh huh totally okay here!” Thankfully, Carrie only shook her head, “Okay dork.”, she laughed out. Julie had waited until Carrie looked back down and let her head fall into her hands, thinking, ‘oh my god. Why are you like this?’_

The memory fades and Julies back in the present, shaking her own head at how obviously bad she is at being subtle. Just then, she hears a loud sigh, “this worksheet is killing me.” comes from Carrie. Julie can’t help but hum in agreement. And as if the universe had heard them, the mellow song that was playing faded out and a familiar one started up.

Now Julie definitely knows she didn’t put this song on her playlist. She sensed that there was some ghost meddling afoot. ‘ **I Wanna Dance With Somebody (Who Loves Me)’** plays and the girls freeze, shocked by the sudden change in music. They slowly look up at each other. For a moment they stare until smiles that can’t be held back fight their way onto their faces and look back down at their worksheets.

But like any other person in the world would, Julie starts to sing along under her breath. As the song goes on she can’t help but get louder, and Carrie skittishly joins in. When Carrie starts to shed the shyness she started with, she gets up, bouncing towards Julie as she stops in front of her.

Julie laughs at her friend until Carrie reaches out her hands for Julie to take. She looks up from Carrie’s hand and shakes her head. Not one to give up so easily, Carrie keep her arms out on front of her as she shakes her shoulders with the music. After a weak attempt to deny Carrie’s hands again, Julie grabs them and the smile on Carrie’s face widens as she sings,

_**//Oh! I wanna dance with somebody  
I wanna feel the heat with somebody  
Yeah! I wanna dance with somebody  
With somebody who loves me  
Oh! I wanna dance with somebody  
I wanna feel the heat with somebody  
Yeah! I wanna dance with somebody  
With somebody who loves me//** _

Julie fully caves in and dances with Carrie, raising her voice,

_**//…So when the night falls  
My lonely heart calls…//** _

Both girls scream out the chorus as they jump and dance around the space. The ‘Dont-cha Wanna Dance’ part starts and Julie stops for a second to catch her breath. But when she does, she finds Carrie, lost in her world, dancing around in circles looking more like the old Carrie she used to know.

Fondly smiling at the care-free girl in front of her, she’s happy that things ended up this way. Happy that she has Carrie back in her life. Watching her friend dance without the weight of everything on her shoulders.

Lost in the contentment and joy that floods through her, she barely notices Carrie turn to her with a look on her face that says, ‘Why’d you stop dancing??’ Carrie dances back over to Julie, grabbing her hand again and bringing her back into the groove before the song starts to fade out. 

Julie knows that everyone else around her is still doesn’t fully trust Carrie and that she’s trying her hardest to convince them, but in the end, she believes that Carrie is different now. Julie has her friend back and yeah, she's not the same old Carrie she knew, but people change over time. 

No one is who they were a year ago, even Julie has changed. So no matter what the future holds, she’s okay with being here in this moment, dancing to Whitney Houston. Yeah, Julie is good right here.

And when Carrie leaves later after their dance party, Julie waves goodbye and thinks, _soon_. She’ll tell Carrie about her ghosts. _**Very soon**_.

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that's it folks!! for this fic at least  
> i got another one on the way so get hyped  
> i really loved writing this one so i hope y'all enjoyed  
> not beta'd  
> all my love, as always, 
> 
> rose/nova

**Author's Note:**

> me: im taking a writing break  
> second day of break me: MUST WRITE THIS FIC RIGHT NOW  
> :)  
> anyway hope yall like this bc i couldn't get it outta my head  
> 


End file.
